Histoires courtes:FT
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci sera le recueil de mes prompts et de mes futurs drabbles et ficlets sur ce fandom que j'apprécie fortement. 1er: Erza/Mirajane, bille 2ème: Natsu/Grey "Bélier"
1. Chapter 1

Erza/Mirajane, bille

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur. Je fait juste que les emprunter.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était une journée normale pour les deux femmes fortes de la guilde de Fairy Tail depuis la prétendue mort de Lisanna, elle ne s'était plus disputé même pour un jeu aussi stupide que les billes ou bien le plus sérieux tel le style vestimentaire de l'autre. A la place de cela, il y avait une sorte de camaraderie solide entre ces deux femmes aux pouvoirs impressionnants. L'une montrait ses capacités magiques à chaque missions pour la guilde tandis que l'autre servait joyeusement au bar et se transformait à l'occasion en bête féroce mais ces moments était rare dans cette guilde un peu loufoque mais si unie.


	2. Où est ma clé?

Natsu/Grey "Bélier"

Disclaimer : les personnages de ce prompt ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leur créateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucy, la jeune mage blonde, jouait avec ses clés Natsu se demandait ce que faisait sa partenaire. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille le plus discrètement possible, mais comme ce n'était pas son fort, il se fit rapidement repérer.

« Que me veux-tu Natsu ?

-Lucy. Pourquoi tu tripotes tes clés ?

-Je les compte pour voir si elles sont toutes là.

-Tu crois qu'il t'en manque une ? Laquelle ?

-Aries.

-La fille avec des cornes ?

-Oui c'est ça Natsu.

-Cherchons-la ensemble comme ça on la trouvera plus vite. »

Le mage aux cheveux roses et la blonde se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. En pleine recherche, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et Natsu qui en était proche se la prit en pleine figure.

« Qui vient d'entrer que je le massacre, dit Natsu plein de colère.

-Je crois que c'est Grey, lui répondit Lucy en se retournant pour voir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs encore à moitié habillé.

-Grey ! Enfoiré ! Viens ici que je te foute mon poing dans ta sale face.

-Natsu, je suis ton homme, dit le mage de glace. »

Les deux mages se firent face. Le regard plein de haine et d'envie de voir détruite la face de son adversaire. Lucy cherchant toujours sa clé passa entre les deux alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer leurs attaques.

« Lucy qu'est que tu fais ?

-Ce que Natsu a oublié. Je cherche ma clé d'Aries.

-Attend tu as perdu une clé Lucy?

-Ben oui Grey.

-Tu as demandé à Mirajane ?

-Non, je vais aller lui demander. »

La blonde alla vers le bar de la guilde qui était occupé par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Après avoir posé la question à la mage de rang S, la clé fut retrouvée. Pour vérifier si c'était bien elle, Lucy appela l'esprit du Bélier qui apparut toute gênée dans sa petite robe trop courte pour elle.

« Vous m'avez appelée Maîtresse ?

-Oui Aries. C'est bon tu peux rentrer. Je voulais juste vérifier que c'était bien ta clé.

-Pas de soucis Maîtresse Lucy. »

La blonde rangea sa clé sur son trousseau tout sourire. Rassurés pour elle, les deux mages cessèrent de se battre pour le plus grand bonheur du maître de cette guilde.


	3. Retour au bercail

Disclaimer: Les persos m'appartiennent toujours pas

OoOoOoO

De tous les mages de rang S, seuls Gildartz et le vieux maître étaient des hommes. Natsu et Grey dans un esprit tout à fait de compétition s'étaient jurés qu'ils seraient les prochains cette fois en s'imposant un gage : Nettoyer la guilde en robe. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'ils dormiraient pendant sept années entières avec une bonne partie de leurs amis et les mages les plus puissants sauf Laxus. Durant cet arrêt de temps pour eux, certaines choses avaient évolué comme leurs ennemis et la puissance des membres qui étaient décuplés. Ces personnes avaient pris de l'âge, c'est avec émotion qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le temps avait cessé pour leurs camarades. Makarov expliquait brièvement son histoire et reprenait sa place entant que maître accompagné de celui qui l'avait remplacé Macao.


	4. Une mission pour Lucy?

Jeux , Homme et femme

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est tant mieux xD

OoOoOoO

Lucy remplissait en silence sa grille de mots croisés, voulant améliorer son orthographe, dans la guilde près de Mirajane. Une fois sa grille terminée, elle s'avançait vers le tableau des missions, elle avait de voir ce que ça faisait d'en faire une sans son partenaire habituel, Natsu. Puis en cas de danger ou de grands soucis, Loki et Aries seraient là pour l'épauler. Cela permettait aussi à la blonde de récupérer assez d'argent pour payer son loyer et sa nourriture. Bien qu'étant une fille de riche à la base ces moments passés avec ses amis lui avait appris la valeur des choses qui ne s'achète pas. Ils formaient tous, une sorte de famille et c'est ça qui lui plaisait dans cette guilde.


End file.
